


Naegiri week 2016

by LilMissAqua



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Kyouko kirigiri x Naegi Makoto, Naegiri - Freeform, Naegiri Week, Naegiri Week 2016
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8976166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilMissAqua/pseuds/LilMissAqua
Summary: A couple of one-shots for the Naegiri week, I may not do some days or mix them up in one fic. Warning: this contains fluff and meations of a Disney movie.Some are really short... sorry about that.





	1. Dreams

Day 1- Dreams

A dream. It was just a dream. An awful and despairing dream that Makoto Naegi never wanted to remember. He turns around in his bed to face a sleeping girl next to him. The girl´s calm expression was enough to calm down his nerves. He gently pets her hair, knowing how she liked when he did it even if she didn´t admit it as her actions betrayed her when she leaned into his touch, also helping him relax. Makoto was in his 16´s along with his classmates, without Yasuhiro but his spirit stopped around that age and studied in a private school, the most well-known of the talented students that lived there. The school accepted a small group of students each year so that the dorms would be enough for everybody and Naegi always thought of himself as being lucky for having this opportunity. Next to him was none other than his girlfriend, his dream that he never knew he dreamed of. The lavender haired girl was probably the last one that he thought would feel an attraction towards him, being the most silent, introverted, intelligent and incredibly beautiful girl that he knew but there she was, sleeping next to him after their movie marathon to celebrate their third month anniversary together. It had been an amazing night till his nightmare scared the hell out of him, it was really weird to him, it involved a crazy game where he and his friends had to kill themselves to get out of the locked school and the scariest part was that more than half had indeed died in the "game".  
"Makoto?" he hears a sleepy voice and stares into his girlfriend´s purple irises, which looked at him concerned despite being tired "what happened?You´re crying..." her soft hand caress his cheek, whipping the tears that were falling unconsciously of his eyes.  
The boy looks surprised by the tears "Sorry to have wake you up Kyoko... I-I just had a nightmare." his voice shutters, failing to not show how affected he was the nightmare.  
"tell me about it." She calmly speaks in her usual soft tone whenever they were alone, she wanted to know what could have possibly made her Makoto to be sensible.  
Naegi takes a deep breath and takes her hand with one of his, letting them rest on the pillow between them "It was so crazy... You... and I... And everybody else was in this crazy game where we needed to kill somebody of our classmates in order to escape from this school. B-But the school was locked and the world outside was destroyed by some weird looking bear robots and..." A finger stops Naegi to continue talking and he looks at his girlfriend, who removes it as soon as he shuts up.  
"Makoto, it was only a dream. Everybody is safe and alive. Now go to sleep ok?" she shows a small smile to him, earning one back with a nod,  
"yeah.You´re right. Thanks, Kyoko" He pulls her into his arms and snuggles into her hair, sleep overcoming him again.

~*~ 

It wasn´t a dream.  
When the survivors of the mutual killing game of Hope´s Peak Academy joined the Future foundation they got their memories from the moments before the game and as result Naegi remembered that dream and that talk, not to mention that he was dating Kyoko Kirigiri.  
It wasn´t a dream. He repeats to himself. He knew what was going to happen and he did nothing to stop it. Why did it turn out like that? Couldn´t he just be a normal teen like it was supposed to?  
"Makoto?" A familiar voice makes him look up from the floor, even if he knew by the lavender smell and the voice itself who was it.  
"Kyoko... It wasn´t a dream."  
"It seems like it... But... You shouldn´t blame yourself. You couldn´t have known how things would turn out." She reassures him " Besides you are making your part in protecting the hope of the world, you can´t let the despair win." she shows him a smile, the same one she did when they were alone.  
Naegi smiles and takes her gloved hand on his own "you´re right. Let´s go back to work"  
She nods and gives his hand a slight squeeze.  
Makoto Naegi has dreams. He dreams that one day hope will rule over despair again and that the woman he loves will continue by his side.


	2. Day 3- Unexpected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, there´s no Day 2 but I didn´t had any inspiration for it. I´ll mix Day 2 theme with the Day 4

Naegi arrives home after a long and tiring day to find his wife sitting by the couch while reading a book, looking calmer than usual which causes a smile to show up in Makoto´s face happy to see that Kyoko was fine.  
"Kyoko I´m home" The purple haired detective looks at him and smiles before getting up and walk to him, she wraps her arms around his neck and gives him a welcome kiss much to Makoto´s surprise it was a little more passionate than usual.  
"Welcome home Makoto, how was your day?" He smiles and puts his arms around her waist, pulling her against him before burying his face in her neck, something that calmed him down and helped him relax.He simply loved this woman more than anything.  
"Tiring. A student decided it would be a good idea to release his pet spider in the class and the students freaked out... Then a food fight by lunchtime and to end the day I had to help Komaru cleaning one of the rooms since she didn´t have nobody else to help her." he sighs when Kyoko plants a soft kiss on his forehead.  
"there-there. You must be hungry, let´s eat something and go to sleep ok? Tomorrow´s a new day."  
Makoto nods "you´re right. Thanks, Kyoko"  
"what for?" she asks, partly confused.  
"For everything...Let´s go eat." 

~*~ 

The dinner went by silently as usual until Kyoko started a conversation, much to Makoto´s surprise "tell me Makoto... What would you think about starting a family?"  
"What do you mean Kyoko?" he feels a blush tainting his cheeks but the woman in front of him seemed to ignore it as she takes a sip of her water.  
"I know you understood me."  
"W-well... I-I don´t mind starting a family with you, in fact, there´s nothing I want more than that. I love you Kyoko and I think it might be the right time to discuss this."  
She nods "I see. I´m glad you agree. Well then, what do you think of going to buy baby clothes tomorrow?"  
Makoto looks at her confused, shouldn´t they first have the baby before going to buy stuff for him?  
"h-heh?"  
Kyoko smiles and puts a piece of her hair to behind her ear "Makoto. I´m pregnant."


	3. Day 4 - Frozen/ Day 2- Resist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the first thing that occured to me when I read the theme Frozen and I was like: "Ok why not..." Btw here Kirigiri and Naegi have this adorable kid named Mioki, why Mioki? Because I like the name, moving on.

Kyoko comes home by the end of the day, completely exhausted from the agency, even if the murders were slowly decreasing there was still numerous cases for looking for missing persons. She stops by the door when she hears innocent, girly giggles and carefully opens the door, not being noticed by the persons inside the house and what she saw seriously shocked her, so much that stood frozen in the entrance while watching her husband in the middle of the living room in a dramatic pose, wearing a long blue cape that she assumed it was one of the curtains she had just put aside the previous weekend, not to mention it was all torn up by the end. He was singing one of the songs of a movie that Mioki loved, who was singing along with her father while jumping in circles around him giggling occasionally. The image created a smile on the detective´s mouth, not sure if finding it funny or just too adorable, she chose both.  
"The cold never bothered me anyway!" They both sing along, as Makoto´s cape falls down to imitate the character on screen and that when the little five years old girl noticed her mother´s presence, running to her.  
"Mommy´s home! Mommy came to save the cold princess I mean, prince!" she giggles as her mother picks her up and holds her in her arms, Makoto didn´t dare look up finding the floor really interesting in that moment, even if he was trying too hard to resist looking up to the lovely scene shared by his family.  
"I see... Well, what do I need to do?" Kyoko continues the child´s play, amused by seeing her so cheerful, she resists laughing when the younger makes a serious face, the same as her mother when she´s thinking about something.  
"You have to kiss!"  
Makoto blushes a little, even after all these years together with Kyoko he would still easily blush over something so silly as an innocent kiss "Mioki..."  
But to his surprise his wife laughs and puts the girl back on the floor before making her way to him, she quickly gives him a quick peck on the cheek, earning a disappointed oww from Mioki "ok now, time to go sleep, little girl. It passed way over from your bed time" she picks the girl up again, shoting a quick glare at her husband, who knew that she would be upset for allowing Mioki to see Frozen after her dinner, he knew the consequences of a non-stopping talking over pricesses and snowmen - and that in the next morning he would wake up with a knock on their door with a girly voice asking if he wanted to build a snowman- but his daughter pleading violet eyes were made to be impossible to resist "Say goodnight to daddy"  
Makoto smiles as the little one snuggles on her mother´s shoulder with a yawn while waving at him, being carried to her room "bye daddy. Tomorrow we need to practice again"  
The man sighs once the door gently closes, he never thought to be a father could be this exhausting but he needed to do one thing: Learn how to resist his daughter´s karaoke requests.


End file.
